NO TITLE EVERLLASTING LOVE
by athzeriean
Summary: aku mencintaimu tak peduli apa yang terjadi aku mencintaimu tak peduli waktu yang terus berputar KrisHo Kris Suho EXO


**EVERLASTING LOVE**

 **KRIS x SUHO**

* * *

 _2 anak adam disana , duduk diam dalam keheningan malam terpaku menatap langit yang berhiasakan bintang-bintang._

 _Yang perempuan duduk di ayunan rotan sedangkan si pria berdiri disampingnya. Kulit putih bersih tanpa celah seolah membiaskan cahaya bintang-bintang._

" _Lihat " si pria menunjuk kesatu arah , disana bulan tampak besar dan merah – orang menyebutnya Gerhana bulan - . Si perempuan mengarahkan mata biru emeraldnya mengikuti arah telunjuk prianya kemudian menatap tak mengerti pada pria disampingnya._

" _Itu adalah wujud betapa besarnya aku mencintaimu " si perempuan tertawa kecil , memukul pelan bahu pria itu._

" _Kau terlalu cheesy Kris " kris si pria itu berdecak._

" _Kau tahu Kris , kenapa setiap selesai Gerhana Bulan selalu turun hujan " kali ini si wanita tersenyum , menatap bola coklat emas pemuda disampingnya._

 _Kris mengernyit tak mengerti tentang perkataan wanita disampingnya itu._

" _Karena begitulah caraku membalas betapa besar rasa cintamu untuk ku " Kris tertawa mendengarnya , diikuti tawa merdu wanita itu._

" _Dari mana kau belajar menggombal "_

" _Dari mu tentu saja " wanita itu menjawab diiringi tawa_

" _Aku mencintaimu Suho "_

" _Begitupun aku Kris "_

 _Kris mengusap lembut helaian perak wanita yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya itu._

* * *

Rumah berdinding kaca itu berdiri begitu megahnya , ditengah hutan belantara yang dingin dan gelap. Sepi tentu saja hanya suara angin dan binatang – binatang yang akan menemanitiap harinya , namun itu semua tidak membuat takut beberapa orang yang tinggal didalamnya , tapi bisakah meraka disebut orang? Tidak ada orang yang memakan darah makhluk hidup lain sebagai makanan sehari – harinya bukan ? – orang bisanya menyebutnya Vampire - .

Disana , gadis dengan surai perak tengah menatap sedih bulan yang bersinar terang. Warna merah darah yang menyelimuti orang menyebut itu Gerhana. Itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang cinta pertama dan terakhirnya yang telah pergi ratusan tahun yang lalu.

"Itu semua karena ke egoisan mu " sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran gadis itu., suho berbalik mengernyit manatap sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan berpura – pura tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ku "

Suho tidak mengindahkan pernyataan itu , ia kembali membalikkan badannya menatap bulan dengan merah darah menyala.

"Kau menghancurkannya dan kini kau merindukannya , lucu sekali eonnie "

"Diamlah Baekhyun " bukan suara Suho yang menyahut melainkan suara pria yang datang adri balik punggung nya.

"Dia akar masalah dari semuanya Chan"

"Suho Noona tidak tahu apapun megenai kematian Kris Hyung "

Seolah tidak mempedulikan kedua orang yang berdebat dibelakangnya , mata emerald itu tetap terpaku disana .

* * *

 _"Berhenti Hyung … , kau bisa membunuhnya " Chanyeol berteriak berusaha memisahkan 2 orang yang tengah bergumul disana._

" _Aku tidak akan menyerahkan suho pada mu atau siapapun itu " Kris terengah , kepalan tangannya menghantam lagi pelipis pria yang berada di bawahnya._

" _Berhentilah membual kris, kau tidak bisa mengubah takdirnya , dia harus hidup bersama kami "_

 _Buagh ~~~_

" _Kau harus melatih mulutmu lebih baik lagi " Kris menggeram marah , ditariknya belahan bibir lawannya itu sehingga terbelah menjadi 2 , dan membakar bagian yang menyatu dengan tubuh nya._

 _Chanyeol menatap tak percaya Hyung-nya itu, dia baru saja membunuh salah satu panglima kerajaan._

" _Hyung .. Yunho Hyung akan membunuhmu " Chanyeol menatap Kris ._

" _Aku tidak peduli asal Suho tidak menjadi budak kerajaan" kris membersihkan kekacauan yang ia perbuat seorang diri diikuti pandangan mata bulat Chanyeol._

 _Dan benar saja apa yang ditakutkan Chanyeol terjadi. Pagi itu , pagi yang awalnya begitu damai dan indah bagi Kris dan suho begitupula Chanyeol dan baekhyun semua itu berubah saat beberapa pengawal kerajaan mendatangi kediaman mereka,_

" _Kau , ikut kami kekerajaan "_

" _Apa yang dia lakukan " Suho berucap , tubuh mungilnya berusaha menghalangi 2 orang untuk membawa Kris_

" _Aku membunuh Mark " perkataan Kris itu langsung membuat Suho terpaku ditempatnya. Tubuhnya sontak berbalik menatap pria yang ia cintai itu tak percaya._

" _Kenapa "_

" _Karena aku ingin melindungimu dari kerajaan , kau sudah berjanji padaku utnuk tidak kembali kekerajaan sekalipun Jaejoong ibumu memintamu pergi " Kris balik menatap mata Emerald itu tegas, bola mata Emerald itulah yang mengikat Suho dengan kerajaan._

" _Tapi, kau tidak harus membunuhnya"_

" _Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu "_

 _Kris tidak menolak saat tubuhnya secara otomatis ditarik , mengikuti beberapa pengawal itu menuju kerajaan._

 _Sesaat keheningan tercipta , hingga Baekhyun melesat pergi mengikuti Kris disusul oleh Chanyeol._

" _Kau tidak ikut Noona "_

 _Suho tidak membalas , ia hanya berlalu pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun._

* * *

Setelah ribuan tahun berlalu , ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di kerajaan yang ia tahu , setelah itu Baekhyun datang dengan mata merah dan mengamuk , sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Baru beberapa hari kemudian , Chanyeol mendatangi kamar Suho dan memberikan sebuah surat.

 **"** _ **Dari Kris Hyung , Dia meminta maaf telah meninggalkan mu terlebih dahulu "** _

Saat itu Suho terpaku menatap gulungan kertas itu , tanpa berani menyentuh ataupun membukanya.

Dan mungkin inilah saatnya, saat Gerhana menampakkan wujudnya pada bumi.

Suho terduduk , dihadapannya gulungan kertas itu berada , yang semula berwana putih gading kini telah berganti kuning.

Tangan mungilnya bergetar saat membuka simpul pita yang masih rapi itu, matanya terpaku saat tangan itu membuka gulungan , hingga tampaklah tulisan rapi sang kekasih.

 _ **Dear my love – Suho kim –**_

 _ **Love , aku tahu saat kau membaca ini aku tidak berada disekitarmu. Jangan menangis aku mohon , aku tak pernah sanggup melihat airmata itu mengalir.**_

 _ **Sayang , dengarkan aku. Aku ingin bercerita tentang kisahku. Mungkin kau lupa tapi aku sangat ingat bagaimana pertama kali aku melihatmu kemudian jatuh cinta padamu.**_

 _ **Suho , kehidupan kita abadi, tak akan pernah mati oleh apapun yang terjadi kecuali dibunuh. Kita tak pernah merasakan detak jantung seperti yang manusia lainnya rasakan.**_

 _ **Tapi asal kau tahu , saat mata ku menatap Emerald mu entah halusinasiku , aku kembali merasakan detak jantung yang bergemuru seperti dadaku akan meledak. Jangan tertawa … itu benar aku rasakan. Badan ku seolah mencair, seperti saat kaum kita terkena sinar matahari yang kau bilang itu sangat indah. Kau tahu kapan itu ku rasakan ? saat pertama kali kau melihat senyum dibibir tipismu. Dan kau tahu, kita bisa mendengar suara yang begitu jauh dan samar dengan jelas karena kita memiliki indra pendengar yang luar biasa, tapi saat pertama kali kau tertawa , suaramu menulikan pendengaranku. Semua fungsi tubuhku seolah kembali mati saat kau berada didekatku, tapi entah mengapa aku begitu menyukainya , aku menginginkanmu bahkan lebih dari aku menginginkan darah segar untuk hidupku.**_

 _ **Love, kau ingat bulan yang berwarna merah waktu itu? Aku tidak berbohong bahwa itu bukti betapa besar aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan terus disisimu sampai dunia ini berakhir. Melihat mu tertawa dan berbahagia sepanjang waktu.**_

 _ **Tapi maafkan aku kali ini Love, karena keegoisan ku untuk terus membawamu disisiku maka kau harus kehilangan ku.**_

 _ **Tolong , selalu kau ingat bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu , walau tubuhku melebur menjadi cair atau terbakar menjadi abu. Hanya perlu kau ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Sampai bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya Love, dimana kita bisa bersama menikmati indahnya dan hangatnya mentari , merasakan tiap detak jantung dan panas tubuh yang mengalir dan melihat bagaimana anak-anak kecil berlarian disekitar kita.**_

 _ **Aku akan memberimu bulan merah sebagai tanda bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu , dan disini kupastika menrasakan tiap tetes hujan yang membuktikan kau juga masih mencintaiku.**_

 _ **Hiduplah dengan baik ,**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu Suho**_

 _ **Your Love – Kris Wu –**_

Air mata itu mengalir bagai anak sungai dikedua pipi suho, kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya pada Bulan yang masih berwarna merah , walau tak bisa dipungkiri pagi akan mejelang.

Bibir tipisnya berbisik lirih

 **Kau tak akan pernah kehilangan cintaku Kris , Aku mencintaimu**

 _ **Vorynaleonesshie / athzeriean**_

* * *

 **Thanks buat yang udah nyempatin baca  
**

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejaknya yak**

 **kalo ada typo - typo yang bertebaran tolong dimaafkan soalnya ini tanpa editing wehehehe**

 **sekali lagi thanks ya ^_^**


End file.
